My Black Swan
by Eat my Words 4 me
Summary: Isabella chose Jacob after he imprinted on her. Edward never went a day without thinking about his one time love. Instead of high school the vampire headed to college where a young man made his presence known by tripping over his own two feet. Meet my OC Heathcliff Black youngest son of Bella and Jake as he is dragged into the world he didn't know existed.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"One last push Bella." Sue said smiling at her step-daughter.

Isabella Swan was tired yet she knew the end was in sight. After all this was her fourth child.

"I love you." Jacob said holding his imprints hand.

"I'm taking you to the vets."

Jacob chuckled quietly to himself. She said the same thing after their first child Ephraim and then their next Sarah-Louise and Max the twins. Of course the wolf knew she never meant it she loved all her babies and was a great mother not only to them but the pack as well taking care of them all once Emily and Sam left the pack. Now of course they had all stopped phasing having no need to protect their lands from leeches.

"Don't you laugh Black," she growled almost as animalistic as her husband of ten years.

It wasn't long and she was laying on her back her arms full of their youngest son. Like his father the little cub had the same ink black hair and tanned skin. He was smaller than the rest of their children including the twins.

"Have you decided on a name?" Sue asked as she cleaned up.

Isabella looked at her husband who smiled at her and nodded. Normally Jacob would had the last say in their children's name although they had both agreed on them together.

"Heathcliff Seth Black."

Sue dropped the pan she was holding her eyes watering. Jacob was expecting this reaction and went and pulled the elder into his arms.

"We miss him too."

Seth had disappeared not long after Jacob had imprinted and the love of his life accepted him. No one knew where or why the wolf had gone, but they always held hope while they were still phasing that they would hear his thoughts with theirs. However it never came. Charlie had put out a missing person's report at the time and there were people calling claiming they had seen the boy. None of them led to any clues and most were people hoping there was reward money. However Sue never gave up hope of her son returning home.

"I'm sure he would be honored." Sue said wiping the tears that had finally fallen. "Let's get this young lady cleaned up."

Jacob took his youngest son from his wife and kissed her on the top of her head and took their son out to meet his siblings and grandfather. Ephriam was watching television with his grandfather while the twins were busy drawing their mother a picture each. When they heard the door open all eyes were on Jacob. Isabella never wanted to know what sex their children were wanting it to be a surprise.

"Is it a girl daddy?" Sarah asked jumping down from her chair.

"Don't be stupid it's got a blue blanket. It's another boy." Ephriam said looking at his grandfather for confirmation.

"Son don't call your sister stupid." Jacob sighed.

"Yeah," Max said hugging his sister before walking to his father tip toeing trying to have a peep at his new baby brother.

Jacob knelt on one knee and showed his children. The kids lost interest almost straight away and went back to what they were doing. Sarah was hoping for a little sister so she had someone to play dress up with. Max refused to be anything but Superman, and Ephraim refused to play anything with them saying he was to old to play.

"Don't you even want to know his name?" Jacob asked.

"Is it Kent?" Max asked.

"No." Jacob chuckled.

"Is it Poppy?" Sarah asked.

"That's a girl's name." Ephraim said as he rolled his eyes biting his tongue not to call his sister stupid again.

"So." Sarah cried out

"Dad." Ephraim moaned.

Sarah was daddy's little girl and she could do no wrong in her father's eyes. Out of the four children she was the one that looked most like her mother but that's where it stopped. Luckily none of the children had inherited her clumsiness. For which everyone was grateful including the pack as they were forever watching the alpha's mate when he wasn't around. Isabella seemed to make walking a difficult task. Somehow though when she was pregnant she was less clumsy.

"Enough children." Billy scolded all three bowed their head and kept quiet.

Jacob wished his children would listen to him as much as they did his father. Even if he tried to use his alpha voice they didn't care. All in all though his kids were pretty awesome and were loved by all that knew them.

"His name is Heathcliff Seth Black."

"She finally got her way then son," Billy chuckled.

"Bell's is my imprint dad." Jacob huffed.

He wasn't a fan of the name and knew that he would be called Heath by everyone but his mother.

"Well give him here." Billy said opening his arms to accept his newest grandchild.

Over the last ten years he had been blessed with nine grandbabies and loved them all. He knew that Sue would be happy to know her son was not forgotten by her son in-law. It had taken a lot of time for her to get used to her ray of sunshine to be around. After losing Harry not so long before he disappeared. If it hadn't been for Charlie Swan he doubted she would be able to get on with life. Leah was of course still in the area not wanting to leave her mother. Dreams of heading to college was put on hold and as time went on she forgot about it and moved on with her own life and married a white man from Forks.

Billy blessed his grandson before turning back to the game his grandson happy to fall asleep in his arms. Jacob shook his head and went to ring his sisters. Charlie was on duty and promised to stop in after he had finished patrol.

* * *

 **18 years later.**

"Valedictorian Heathcliff Black" the student body and the young man's family cheered as he stepped up to the microphone to make his speech.

Looking around the small hall the boy took a deep breath it had taken him weeks to write his speech. He wasn't normally a speaker leaving that to his brothers and sister. His eyes rested on his family.

His father sat straight a proud smile on his face. None of his other siblings had made valedictorian and even though Jacob was a smart man he didn't finish high school because of his duty to the tribe. However it didn't stop him from running his own successful garage based in Forks. The family never went without anything and their house was one of the nicest on the reservation.

Isabella his beautiful mother was clinging to her husband her eyes unashamedly glistening with tears. She was his biggest supporter and the two were as close as a mother and son could be. She had given him the love of reading and pushed him to do the best her could. Heathcliff had also inherited his mother's clumsiness much to his father's amusement. They had spent many hours at the hospital in Forks getting anything from cuts to broken bones fixed. Once he almost drowned as well. If it hadn't been for his uncle Paul spotting him been taken out by a rip he would have been swallowed up in the ocean.

Ephriam was now an adult and had come back to watch his baby brother graduate. Wanting to get out of La-Push he and a few of his friends formed a band and were travelling around the states. They hadn't hit the big time yet but they were getting a name for themselves.

Max and Sarah still lived close by and returned home every Sunday for dinner. Max was training to be a mechanic like his father and one day hoped to take over from his father. Sarah worked at the local library in Forks and lived with her best friend and Max who everyone knew he had a massive crush on although he flatly denied it.

Billy Black had finally succumb to his diabetes two years ago. He was greatly missed by the whole tribe and especially by his son. Jacob had withdrawn from everyone for months unable to come to terms his father had lost his fight finally. It was only when Seth Clearwater called to pass on his condolences. That the man seemed to come back to life.

The crowd had finally settled down. Heathcliff looked at his notes and cleared his throat.

" _... And finally, always remember where you came from. And always remember where you are going. Congratulations, graduates."_

The crowd stood giving the young man a standing ovation. Blushing he quickly went and sat down not looking at anyone. He had made them laugh and some cried as he remembered his grandfather who had given so much to the tribe.

Pushing through the crowd Heathcliff finally made it to his family. Jacob picked him up and hugged him. Even though he was no longer shifting the man was still strong and at 6ft 7" he stood out in the crowd.

"You did your grandfather Billy proud son." Jacob said putting his son down.

"Thanks dad you think so?"

"I know so." Charlie said giving his grandson a one arm hug.

The man was now retired and age was catching up with him but he did it with grace. Sue was the next to congratulate him and so it went on until he finally made it to his mother who had stood back quietly and watched her baby.

"Mom." Heathcliff said wrapping his arms around his mother.

Isabella and Heathcliff were of the same slender build and height. At 5ft 5 he was the smallest of all the tribe's teenagers. Even Sarah was bigger than him by a few inches and loved to rub it in.

Jacob rounded up everyone saying they would meet them at the restaurant where they would continue to celebrate Heathcliff's achievement. A few people passed patting him on the back wishing him a great summer. With a handshake from his principle he grabbed his mother's arm and wrapped it in his so they walked arm in arm towards their family.

"I'm going to miss you."

"Mom I'm not leaving for a few month's."

"I know but your my baby."

"Maybe you and dad could have another baby." Isabella playfully hit her son's stomach. "Come on you know dad would love another one."

"I'm far too old to have more and don't you dare put that idea into your father's head."

"Mom you're not even 40 yet. That's not old these days."

"I feel old."

"Well you don't look a day over 25." Heathcliff kissed his mother's cheek earning a blush.

"Sweet talker." she giggled.

Even though Heathcliff didn't know about the pack he knew that his father and his friends were extremely close and they considered each other brothers. They also took care of each other and their partners. It seemed that they couldn't deny them anything and treated them with so much love and respect. Quil had married Claire just a few years ago and the age difference didn't seem to worry either of them. Claire was unable to come as she was on bed rest with the triplets due anytime now.

Heathcliff and his siblings were close to the pack's kids as Bella had nicknamed them. Embry's daughter Nettie was his best friend and everyone thought they would end up dating but it would never happen since the young Quileute confessed to his parents three years ago that he was gay. It took Jacob a while to accept although he never rejected his son but admitted he hoped it was a phase his son was going through. Now however he would even point out good looking boys if they were out anywhere, much to his son's horror.

Nettie was actually dating Paul's eldest son William much to her father's shock. He didn't know they even really liked each other. They had secretly seeing each other for months before they told their parents. Of course William got a talking to from Embry but nothing that any of Sarah's boyfriends had to go through. Heathcliff himself had yet to find anyone and was single and never even kissed a boy.

* * *

Heathcliff was pulled into another person's arms and hugged. The day had finally come to head off to college. No matter how hard he tried everyone wanted to go to the airport and wish him well. Even though he would be back for Thanksgiving his ticket already bought by his mother saying she didn't want him to miss out on a seat.

"That's my final call." Heathcliff said pushing away from his mother and wiped her tears away.

"Go." she said lightly pushing him away only to keep her small hand on his arm.

"Bell's love let him go." Jacob said quietly wrapping his large arms around her waist.

"Take care baby." Heathcliff nodded to his mother.

"Uncle Seth will meet you at the airport. If he isn't there don't leave."

"I know dad we already went through this. Take care of mom for me." he said waving and quickly walking towards the departure gate for his flight.

Handing his ticket over he turned one last time and saw his family and friends all waving to him his mother pressing a tissue against her cheeks trying and failing to catch the tears that were falling. Through his own tears Heathcliff saw his father wiping his own tears. It took all the young man's determination not to turn and run back into the arms of his family.

"Enjoy your flight Mr Black." with that Heathcliff made his way to his new beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys**

 **Thank you to all of those who have reviewed. Sorry I haven't replied but fanfic is once again playing silly bugger and I haven't been able to reply to any of them. Just know that I loved each one of them and hopefully will be able to reply this chapter. Again thanks. To those who have put on alerts and favorites thanks as well. Please read A/N at the end it may answer a question you have.**

 **I own nothing by the way. Although Heathcliff is my dude. :)**

Chapter 2

Heathcliff hadn't seen so many people in one place in his life. The moment he stepped into arrivals he stood their watching people rushing about. The usual hugs and cries from friends and family reuniting, but most just stood at the carousel waiting for their luggage. He snapped out of it when he saw a man who looked a spitting image of his uncle Seth walk towards him. His smile lit up the room. Maybe Seth had a son that nobody had told him about.

"Heathcliff Black?"

"Hi." Heathcliff felt his cheeks flame with color.

"So like your mother." the man chuckled. "I'm Seth." he held out his hand.

Heathcliff's head snapped up as he looked at the man's face. According to his father and granny Sue he only two years younger than his dad. Yet this man looked no more than 23 at the most. Just like his father he was huge and under his gray top he could see the bulging muscles. The boy did nothing but stare.

"Here my ID." Seth waved a drivers licence in front of face.

Heathcliff took it in his hand and indeed he was Seth Harold Clearwater. The gods had been good to him there was no denying it. Was it wrong to fall in love with your not blood uncle? Your dad's best friend? It wasn't until somebody crashed into him making him stumble into his uncle's arms that he snapped out of it.

"Ahhh I do miss your mother." Seth said wrapping his strong extremely warm arms around the shorter man. "Come on let's get your bags."

Bella had bought her son enough clothes to last him a life time. On top of that he had packed all his favorite books and photo's of the ones he left behind. His father had given him money to buy a new laptop for school and suggested he bought it once he got to New York.

The young man tried to pull his bag from the carousel his father had carried them through the airport and the young man had no idea how heavy they were. Using all his strength he tried to pull it off only to stumble backwards and fall flat on his ass. Luckily Seth had no trouble and grabbed both suitcases as though they weigh nothing. Even his father grunted when he lifted them out the trunk of the car.

Heathcliff quickly picked himself off the ground his cheeks flamed red through his russet colored skin. Seth smiled down at him and winked. Without a word and just a jerk of his head the young man followed his uncle through the terminal. People around them seemed to get out of Seth's way as though intimidated by his sheer size.

They reached a old beat up truck sitting in the loading zone. A female cop was standing there with her book open writing out a ticket. Seth quickly threw the suitcases in the bed without care.

"Seth Clearwater." he said holding out his hand to the cop.

The cop raised her eyebrow not looking up at the person who's hand was offered. Seth dropped it and rubbed the back of his head.

"You're not going to write me a ticket are you officer?"

Finally the officer looked up at Seth. "You are parked in a loading zone."

"Well as you can see I've loaded stuff." he said pointing to the luggage on the back of the truck.

"Nice try Mr Clearwater." she said handing him the ticket. Seth sighed and thanked the officer before looking down at it. "I'm free Thursday." she winked and walked away.

The man chuckled and put the ticket in his back pocket. At first he thought he had a ridiculous fine until he saw a name and a number underlined. Yet again his looks and charm had gotten him out of a ticket. Of course he wouldn't call her as she wasn't his type. He would remember though to park legally from now on so he didn't run into her again.

"Works every time." he winked at Heathcliff. "Come on let's get out of her before she changes her mind." he said opening the door for his best friends son to climb in.

The ride was quiet as they drove through the bustling streets of New York. Seth pointed out a few landmarks that the young man might be interested in to go visit. They had left the city and the traffic became lighter. They were in the suburbs houses joined together. Seth pulled up to a beautiful large three story house with peaked roof and small narrow windows.

"Home sweet home." he said looking up at the house a smile on his face. "I'll get you to and from college for a few weeks until you get settled and learn the timetables." he said finally getting out.

"Thanks uncle Seth." Heathcliff said.

Seth stopped mid stride. "That sounds really wired. Just call me Seth, Heathcliff. I'm to young to be your uncle." he paused. "Well technically not but you know what I mean. I don't look old enough to be your uncle. More like a brother don't you think?"

"Deal but please don't call me Heathcliff. Only my mom calls me that. Everyone else calls me Heath."

"Thank god." Seth snorted before once again heading towards the front door. Heathcliff giggled and followed him.

The young man gasped as he walked into the front foyer. It was beautiful nothing like his home back in La-Push. Heathcliff cringed when he saw beautiful vases and bowls sitting on what looked like spindly stands. Seth hadn't paused and was already bounding up the stairs as though the two suitcases didn't weigh anything. Deciding he should follow the older man he slowly followed up knowing he couldn't get that lost. There were four doors along a corridor. Each door was open and each showed what was inside. The first room was a elegant looking office. Files scattered across the desk and folders covering most of the walls. The computer hums softly a logo bouncing on the screen. The next room is a small bedroom with a single bed and not much else.

The room on the other side of the corridor was a bathroom. It was clean and modern the claw bath enormous and looked inviting. At home he had no chance to have a bath often as his mother and father seemed to think that each of them needed no more than a quick shower. Unless it was them where they would go bath taking wine and fruit. Those nights Heathcliff and his brothers and sister knew they were going to be sleeping with their music blaring full blast. Their mother was never quiet.

The last room was at the end. Stepping inside he stood there stunned. It was like another world. The room was twice the size of his living room at home. In the middle of the room stood a large king size bed. There was a desk to one side which already had a laptop sitting on it. Shelves above it and a massive book shelf at the side waiting for his beloved books.

"I hope you don't mind you have to use the main bathroom. We were thinking of putting a ensuite on but we ran out of time. We only moved in a few month's ago." Heathcliff stood there stunned his mouth open in amazement. "Um anyway I'll leave you to get settled. I thought we could eat in tonight. Get to know each other and decide what you want to do before classes start."

"Unc.. Seth I can't thank you enough this is amazing. I've had to share a bathroom with my whole family since I was born. I don't mind sharing I swear. I'm just wow. This is just awesome."

Seth smiled his beautiful white smile. "Great well I'll let you get settled. I'll just be in my office if you need anything." Seth pulled Heathcliff into his arms. "I'm so happy your parents trusted me with your care." he said before turning and marching out the room shutting the door lightly behind him.

Heathcliff tried to pick up his suitcases off the floor but again failed miserably. Sighing he opened the first one up and began his unpacking. He already liked his new home and he hadn't seen anything other than this floor and the foyer. As he was putting his socks in the drawer he paused.

"Who is we?" he whispered to himself. His father hadn't told him he had a wife or anything. Seth hoped that she was as nice as his uncle was.

* * *

It didn't take Heathcliff long to unpack and decided to go find his uncle as he was beginning to get hungry. Quietly opening his door he took a tentative step into the hallway. He could hear Seth talking to someone and was about to go back into his room as he didn't want to disturb him if he was working. As his hand went to the handle Seth stepped out of the office.

"Unpacked already?" Heathcliff nodded. "You hungry?"

He didn't wait for a reply and waved his nephew towards him. Seth stepped back into his office Heathcliff on his heels. The room was bigger than he thought. It went around a corner where he could see another desk hidden.

"Jazz I want you to meet Heathcliff Seth Black."

If Heathcliff thought Seth was handsome this man was beautiful. He was not as bulky as his uncle or as tall. Yet he carried himself well. His blond wavy hair chin length his skin pale against the black shirt he wore. His eyes were crystal blue and the young man wondered if they were even natural but they suited the man.

The man walked towards him his hand held out. "Jasper Hale. Seth has been looking forward to you coming and living with us since he found out." he chuckled.

"Nice to meet you Jasper. I hope you don't mind me intruding."

"Please your my boys family making you mine." he said kindly before pulling Seth into his arms and kissing his neck. Seth giggled before slapping his lover's arm.

"Come on I'll give you a quick tour before we get some food. Jazz the Logan…"

"I know go spend some time together. I've got that meeting tonight so won't be home for dinner. It was nice meeting you Heathcliff." Jasper went back and sat at his desk.

Seth pushed him out the door before he could reply. "By the look on your face you didn't know I'm gay."

"Dad hasn't really said much other than you were happy to take me in." Heathcliff admitted.

"It's why I left home. People weren't accepting of homosexual's or of Jasper."

"Things have changed now. I'm… well you see…"

"It's okay kid I know. Your dad told me." Seth slapped him on the back making him stumble forward. The older man caught him before he could fall flat on his face. "Sorry don't know my own strength." he chuckled.

There was another set of stairs going upwards. Seth showed him around which didn't take long. The whole top floor of the house was mostly dedicated to a large master bedroom and another bathroom which was bigger than the one of the floor below. There was even a large library full of books that looked old and even smelt it. Seth watched his nephew walk towards the shelves only to stop and turn around.

"It's okay Jasper won't mind."

"Maybe later." the young man blushed but looked at the books longingly.

"Sure." Seth shrugged. "Okay let's go find the kitchen." he said as his stomach growled loudly making them both chuckle.

The rest of the house was as amazing. The lounge was warm and inviting a large television on the wall. What Heathcliff noticed was that there was every game console made on shelves. He wasn't a big gamer himself but his brothers both were gamers when they lived at home. It had caused many arguments and a few broken screens when they first got the Wii.

"Guess your wondering why two grown men have them." Seth asked pointing them.

"Well um...yeah." the young man admitted.

"We are programmers. We are freelance and these are the machines we have made games for."

"Wow Max is going to be so jealous. So what games have you done." Heathcliff said going towards them.

Seth rattled off many famous games and some Heathcliff hadn't heard of but possibly because they were newer and Max took the game consol with him when he moved out. The young man's phone vibrated in his pocket and he suddenly remembered he had promised his parents he would call as soon as he landed.

"Hey dad." he said chewing his lip. He knew it was coming and pulled his phone away from his ear as his father ripped into him for not calling the moment his feet hit the ground. Seth stood there laughing silently shaking his head.

"Sorry dad I forgot I would have called later."

"Yeah he was waiting for me. My room is nice. No I haven't had a chance yet." Seth clicked his fingers getting Heathcliff's attention wanting the phone.

"Dad, Seth wants to talk to you hold on." he said happy to pass it over. His father was giving him the third degree and wanted to know everything.

"Jake take a chill pill man. He's only just arrived. Yeah maybe but you would have forgotten too. Yes I know I promise to take care of him. No, no drinking. No I'm not going to take him to a gay club. Jacob really?"

Seth started walking out of the room. Heathcliff followed behind like a lost puppy, as he heard Seth and his father talking. The older man went to the fridge and started pulling things out and handing them to the younger. The whole time Seth listening to his father, giving a, aha every now again. A few times he even rolled his eyes before agreeing to whatever Jacob was saying.

"Jake I've gotta go we need to eat. Yes I promise he will ring his mother tonight… Alright give my love to Bella for me." he ended the call without waiting for a reply.

"Ring your mom." Seth said about to throw the phone at Heathcliff but stopped himself remembering exactly who his mother was. Instead he placed it in his hand and patted his shoulder.

"Seth are you okay? You seem really warm."

"I'm in perfect health." Seth said not looking his nephew in the eye. "Let's see if we can bulk you up some."

"Yeah good luck with that." Heathcliff snorted.

Isabella was always trying to fatten her son up. The family had given up hope of him growing taller though he hadn't grown an inch in nearly three years either. He was never destined to be like his father or his two brothers who were both nearly as tall as their father and almost as bulky.

The next two weeks were busy with Seth showing his nephew around the city as well as going to the campus with him to look around and find his classes. Jasper was a bit of a mystery to Heathcliff. He was out most the time although when he was home he was either in his office working or sitting in the library reading. What he did know was that Seth and Jasper were totally into each other.

* * *

The campus was a hive of activity. Edward was heading to his first class of the semester. It had not been a hard choice for him to leave his family for the first time in decades to go out on his own. After leaving Forks he vowed that he would never fall for a human again. He truly loved Isabella Swan she was his everything. Yet they weren't meant to be when her best friend and his arch enemy Jacob Black imprinted on her. She didn't need to think at all as she fell into the wolf's arms accepting him as her mate.

Edward's family left a month later moving on to a new area. It had been over twenty five years since that fateful day yet it just seemed like yesterday in ways and a thousand in others. Because of the wolves blocking Alice's vision the vampire didn't even know if she was okay. He knew that Jacob would not only love her but, protect her with his life. The vampire shook his head. It was time to move on.

So much had changed within the family dynamics. Emmett and Rosalie had gone off on their own saying they wanted to get away and try living on their own for a while. They were currently living in Russia where his sister was working in a orphanage. Emmett had gone to work as a woodsman just like he did when he was a human.

Alice and Jasper had gone their separate ways ten years earlier. It had been a shock to the whole family except for the pixie vampire. Jasper was never her true mate and she had followed her dream of living in Paris. No one had heard from the major since he left secretly when the rest of the family went hunting. Edward had surprisingly missed his brother deeply and often wished he would get in contact again. Alice of course knew where he was and informed the family he was happy and sticking to his vegetarian diet.

Carlisle had taken a job in London where he had become renowned for his skills and in hot demand. Esme of course was doing her usual charity work with the homeless. The coven patriarch had no intention of changing anymore humans he was content with his family even though they were now scattered around the globe.

Edward himself had decided to head to college and do another degree. Being a high school student had gotten old. So here he was now a student at Columbia University taking Classical studies. New York had been a favorite place for him as it was still in the Americas yet far away from the woman he had once loved.

Taking a seat he took no notice of other students filing in and taking seats for the beginning of lectures. Today was just an introduction and Edward wished yet again that Jasper was here. They often sat and spoke of history and myths which some were actually true to some extent. If only humans knew the true story.

Edward was pulled from his musing when there was a loud crash from behind him. Turning he watched a young man picking himself up from the floor a blush on his cheeks. The vampire couldn't take his eyes off him. The scent was a mixture of his singers and a wolf. Not just any wolf but Jacob Black's.

"Sorry." the boy said quickly finding a seat at the back and sitting down his books sliding off the desk onto the floor.

"Yes well, where was I?" The professor asked more to himself than anyone in the room.

The vampire was sitting three rows down and unless he turned his body completely he couldn't see the young man. Edward debated whether to get up and leave the class. He had moved here to forget and yet fate had landed him his former love interests son in his lap. With students sitting on either side of him the vampire was effectively locked in until after the class was finished.

Edward snapped out of it when people started standing and talking amongst themselves. Quickly packing his bag he made his way to the exit. The boy was apologising to everyone as he once again dropped his books. As he blocked the doors. The vampire hissed when he heard people thoughts about the klutzy kid and a few even didn't care and stood on his books.

Edward watched the boy who was a mix of both his parents. He looked a lot like his father accept instead of the alpha's body he was slim on the side of lanky. His hair was long and ink black like his fathers as well. He chewed his lip between his teeth just like his mother did and a blush easily graced his cheeks. The vampire was grateful the scent didn't call to him like Isabella's not with the hint of his father's mixed in with it.

As the student's disbursed Edward was able to focus his mind reading on the boy wondering if he again he could read him. Nothing. It would seem that he had inherited more of his mother than the vampire first thought. The young boy pulled out his phone and was texting someone. Edward noticed that the clothes weren't the latest fashion not that they were worn they were just comfortable and practical. His hair was long going down his back tied in a low ponytail.

Edward's phone went off and wasn't surprised that he saw Alice's name pop up.

" _Hello Alice."_

" _Edward so how was class." she giggled._

" _Why didn't you warn me?" he hissed making his way to his next class._

" _Oh come on Edward if I had told you would you have enrolled? This is your chance to make amends with the past."_

" _What amends? I'm moving on from it."_

Alice sighed. " _Edward, get to know him. He is in a new city away from his family and doesn't know anyone. He could do with a friend I'm sure just like you."_

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose. This wasn't a good idea and he knew it. Yet Alice was never wrong. She had even warned him of his Bella leaving him for the wolf, but refused to listen to her believing that Bella would be his. Even if she was human he loved her more than life itself.

" _I have to go I'm going to be late for my next class."_

" _Promise me you will get to know him."_

" _I'll see." Edward ended the call just as he stepped into his next class._

Edward doubted that Jacob would want his son to be friends with a leech as he had called the vampires. Now that the Cullen's were gone the shifters wouldn't feel the need to protect their lands and would have stopped shifting. His son certainly didn't have the scent of a shifter either which pleased the vampire and hoped his presence wouldn't trigger it. He would call Alice again later to check before he decided to approach the young boy.

The rest of the day passed without incident. Heading to his car he decided he really needed to go hunt. After been around so many humans all day his thirst was getting uncomfortable even though he had only hunted a few days ago. It would take him a few months to get used to the close proximity of humans around him continually all day.

As he was getting in his car he noticed the young Black heading to the parking lot. Watching he was surprised when he jumped into the passenger's side a modern car with tinted windows. Alice was obviously wrong for once.

Sighing the vampire headed home to change before heading off to hunt. He couldn't shake the image of Bella's son from his mind. Tomorrow he would introduce himself to the boy.

 **TBC**

 **A/N: Okay before you all jump up and down I need to explain Jasper's blue eyes. He is wearing contacts. The reason will be explained later in the next chapter please give me some love this is the longest chapter I have ever written and would love to continue writing longer ones if that is what you guys want.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello!**

 **Well here we are another chapter of My Black Swan. I want to acknowledge a major fuck up on my behalf. Isabella is over 40 a slip of the keys you might say. However she is in her early 40s she had her eldest at 19. He is not the oldest grandchild of Billy Black though Ephraim is only 6 years older than his baby brother. Hope that clears some things up for you guys.**

 **Anyway here is another chapter I've done. While writing this I've sat through a couple of earthquakes I freaking hope they are the last for the day but usually not :( Anyway please enjoy this chapter and remember reviews are encouraged.**

 **I own nothing still.**

Chapter 3

Jasper shut the office door after he had bid Heathcliff goodnight. Seth was trying to catch up on work he had missed while showing his nephew around New York. The vampire had even sat with them during dinner listening to the young man talk about his first day. He couldn't help but chuckle when he told them about what happened in his first class. He reminded the vampire so much of his mother.

"Hey." Seth said not looking away from the computer screen.

"I have to tell you something and I don't want you to freak out." Jasper said squeezing his mate's shoulder gently.

Seth sighed. Whenever Jasper said those words the first thing he did was freak out, because no matter what it was, it was bad. When they had first met Seth had asked Jasper not to use his gift on him as he wanted to feel normal through every experience no matter how painful it would be. The wolf saved his work and turned his chair around so he was facing his mate who was now eye level with him.

"I saw Edward today."

"Um okay." Seth said not seeing what the problem was.

"While I was picking Heath up."

"Oh shit." Seth groaned.

Seth hadn't even told Jacob about being with Jasper. If he had he wouldn't have allowed his son to come anywhere near him. He was surprised Heath hadn't let the cat out of the bag about Jasper to his parents and when he did Seth would deal with it then. Jasper had almost killed Isabella on her birthday. Whether the alpha mate had told her husband he didn't know. For all he knew she hadn't though. Jacob refused to discuss the Cullen's with anyone.

"Maybe they won't bump into each other. It's a big campus." Seth said hopefully.

Jasper reached out and touched his mates warm cheek. "Darlin Edward knows exactly who he is. His curiosity was loud and clear."

"I'll have to tell Jacob. Shit, shit, shit." Seth said jumping up and began pacing chewing his thumb nail.

"Alice, I'll talk to her and…"

Seth growled he hated when his mate brought up her name. He knew his mate still loved Alice and jealousy coursed through the wolf."

"No" Let's think about this."

Jasper nodded and stood there watching his mate going backwards and forwards in the small room. Every so often he would stop to say something only to shake his head and start pacing again.

"I'll go talk to him." Jasper said finally.

"No we both will."

Give me your phone." Seth clicked his fingers and found Alice's phone number.

It only took one ring before Alice picked up. "Hello Jasper.I've been waiting for your call." She giggled.

"It's Seth and you knew. How could you. Of all the things to keep from us." Seth growled.

"Oh hey mutt. Why so grumpy?" Alice pouted.

Seth threw the phone at his mate and stomped out of the room. Jasper sighed and put the phone to his ear.

"Alice, Seth has every right to angry at you right now."

"Jazz"

"No Alice don't Jazz me. I've called to ask for Edward's address."

"Why?"

"Because we are going to go see him and ask him to leave. Seth doesn't want to see his nephew phase. Edward so close could trigger off his wolf gene."

"I don't think so Jasper. Isn't he living with you and Seth?"

"Yes but we have taken precautions." Jasper said pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Well maybe you could do the same with Edward. Jazz they will be great friends I can see it."

"It's not that simple Alice."

"Why not?"

"I carry the scent of my mate."

The line went quiet for a few seconds. "Noooooooooooooooo" Alice shouted before giggling.

"Alice!"

"Sorry Jazzy never took you to be.. wow you really have the scent of your smell like mutt now."

"Don't call him that Alice, but yes I smell like Seth."

"Well I'm sorry Jasper, but I won't let you destroy any chance of Edward being happy and if Heathcliff makes him happy so be it. Mutt or not he has the right to be." Alice sighed hating arguing with her ex husband.

"Just give me his address Alice, please."

"Fine,"

After ending the call Jasper went out to find his mate. Seth was in the kitchen drinking a beer and eating cold pizza. It was lucky his mate didn't get fat because of his wolf gene. Seth was a stress eater. When things got stressful he would demolish everything in the fridge before attacking the cupboards.

"Well did she give it to you. If she didn't I'll go see him tomorrow and give him a warning." Seth growled.

"Darlin. You and Alice need to stop this. You're my mate nothing is ever going to change that."

Seth sighed. "I know, it's just she was your mate for over fifty years and she is so."

Jasper waited for him to finish. Every time Alice's name came up the wolf felt insecure about his relationship with his mate. Imprint made it so the wolf could not leave his mate,but it didn't stop his mate from leaving him for someone else.

"I'm being stupid aren't I." Seth stood and went to his mate nuzzling into his neck.

"Yes darlin you're being stupid, but your my stupid." Jasper chuckled.

"I'm coming with you." Seth said pulling back.

"I think I should go alone."

"Jazz I don't need protecting. I'm not a cub anymore."

"No one said you were darlin. I can block Edward and if you were there he could easily read your thoughts."

Seth sighed before picking up his mate and placing him on the kitchen counter."I better make sure he knows who his mate is."

"I like the sound of that," Jasper moaned as his mate started undoing his belt."

When Jacob breached the subject of Seth taking in Heathcliff, the wolf didn't hesitate in accepting the idea. It wasn't until later that the worry of Heathcliff shifting being so close to a vampire did he begin to have second thoughts but the thought of having his one time best friend come idols son staying with him was to good. Jasper had done some research and discovered that Seth's strong scent would hide his if he filled his mate with his seed or mark him as his mate. The idea of Seth marking him wasn't a possibility however since Jasper's body would quickly heal and anything foreign in his body would be destroyed by his venom.

So it was decided that Seth would spill his seed into his mate. Normally the vampire was top his mate submissive in the bedroom. The wolf was reluctant at first even though Jasper admitted he had no problem being bottom. They could still make love the other way but Jasper would wear a condom rather than being bareback which they had been since they had gotten together. Neither man could pick up any STD's as their bodies killed off any thing bad in their bodies.

Jasper hissed when he felt his mate's large finger breach his tight hole. The wolf nuzzled his mate begging for forgiveness, but pressed another finger inside his wolf growling in approval. Before Seth could push another finger in however Jasper pushed him away and at vampire speed jumped off the counter and tidied himself up.

Heathcliff came into the kitchen his hair messy and his eyes half close until he noticed Seth leaning on the counter hiding his erection. Blushing he went to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water.

"Everything okay?" Seth asked.

"Mmm" Heathcliff said walking out the kitchen without another word.

"Well that could have been embarrassing." Seth sniggered going to his mate.

"Not for you." Jasper said kissing his mate. "I'm going get some more work done." Jasper swatted his mate's butt before heading to the door.

"You owe me." Seth chuckled cleaning up his mess before heading to the office to finish what he was doing before Jasper interrupted.

* * *

Jasper stood out front of Edward's luxury apartment building. No matter how much the Cullen's tried to fit in with the human's they always failed due to wanting the best life had to offer. No student would be able to live in an apartment like this, rich parents or not. More likely their parents would live there with them.

Stepping inside finally he was greeted by a handsome man behind the desk. Stating his name he asked if he would let Edward Cullen know he was here. The man looked at his watch but nodded picking up the phone. Several minutes later the vampire was heading up to the penthouse suite. It had been a long time since he had last seen his brother. Jasper couldn't deny he that hadn't missed Edward.

Getting out of the elevator he was greeted by an open door. Edward's scent was everywhere and by the scent he had recently fed. Closing the door behind him he smiled when he saw Edward's grand piano in the centre of the room and his brother sitting at it playing quietly.

"Hello Jasper." Edward's smooth voice said his fingers not pausing on the keys as he looked at his brother.

"Edward, so good to see you again." Jasper said.

The mind reader sighed. "I wish you wouldn't block me. Although I have a inkling as to why you are here."

"Then you will understand my request." Edward stopped playing and went to the large window that looked over the city.

"You smell like wolf. Yet the boy doesn't."

"Seth Clearwater is his uncle." Jasper shrugged.

"The pup?" Edward asked turning to his brother.

Jasper chuckled. Seth was no longer a pup after they had left Seth seemed to have grown a foot and could look after himself well enough. The vampire figured it was because he didn't have his pack for back up. Whatever it was Jasper didn't care because his mate had only gotten more beautiful.

"Why did you leave? None of us would have judged you. Seth would have been accepted into the family."

"As much as I would love to believe you. I think we both know that isn't true. Carlisle and Esme maybe understanding of gay people, but a wolf I think not."

Edward smiled. "How is Bella?"

"She is well. A mother of 4 now."

"She still with the wolf?"

"Of course. Look I'm not here to talk about your Isabella. I know she broke your heart but I don't want you to break hers by befriending her son."

Edward hissed. "I would never hurt my Bella."

Jasper sighed. "That's just it Edward. She isn't your Bella any more. She is with Jacob now and she is happy human. I'm sure she would want her youngest to remain one as well."

"Yet you have been around him. I can smell him on your clothes. And your mate really does stink." Edward scoffed.

It was Jasper's turn to hiss. "And you wonder why I left. I won't keep you I just want to ask you keep away from Heathcliff." Jasper turned on his heels.

"Wait Jasper. I'm sorry I didn't mean it. I've missed you." Edward sighed running his hand through his already messy hair.

The blond turned back to his brother. "I've missed you too. However until you can accept that my mate is a wolf we can't see each other."

"I do accept him. I'm sorry it was meant to be a joke. I always liked Seth he was a good kid." Edward sent a wave of love towards his brother.

Jasper smiled as he pulled his brother into a hug. Edward wrinkled his nose but he could handle it. At least it wasn't Jacob Black's scent. The older vampire pulled away first.

"I better go Seth will be worried. All I ask is that you don't seek out Heathcliff." Edward closed his eyes, but nodded.

Jasper was gone by time he opened his eyes. Jasper reeked of Seth but he understood why and was proud his brother would do such a thing for his mate. As much as he loved Alice he could see his brother was happier than he had ever been with her. Jasper was being true to himself something that made Edward feel a slight pang of jealousy. Going back to the piano he play the new tune he was composing. He would stick to his promise of not seeking out Heathcliff Black. He stopped and chuckled to himself.

"Heathcliff. Of course why am I not surprised."

 **TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing.**

Chapter 4

Heathcliff lay on his bed his phone pressed to his ear waiting for someone to answer the phone. It had been two weeks since starting his lectures and he loved every second of them. The assignments were thought provoking and everything and more the young man had envisioned. The only downside was that he had yet to make any friends. For some reason his klutzy self seemed to have worsened since arriving in New York. It didn't help that every third person he saw was hot and perfect. Especially the guy in his Classic's class who had the most fucked up hair he had ever seen and wondered if it was as soft as it looked. He envied the guys fingers every time they racked through his red locks. He was pulled from his thoughts when someone finally answered the phone.

"Who is this?" his father's normal response when he answered the phone.

"Hey dad it's just me." Heathcliff smiled into the phone.

"Well about time you called. Your mom was moaning to me earlier you hadn't called this week."

"Been kinda of busy dad." Heathcliff rolled his eyes.

"That's what I told her. So how's school?" he asked.

"It's great the classes are intense and…" Heathcliff paused. "Its great dad."

"Guess you wanna talk to your mom huh. Know your dad doesn't get all this reading crap." Jacob chuckled.

"It's not that dad I just know it bores you. How is everyone. I miss you guys."

"We miss you too son. Everyone is fine, like always nothing has changed. How's your uncle Seth?"

"Busy him and Jasper are always locked in their office and I hardly see Jasper at dinner he.."

"Who exactly is Jasper?" Heathcliff cringed the tone of his father's voice.

"Seth's partner dad."

"Bell's" Jacob shouted through the phone making Heathcliff pull it away from his ear.

"Jake what are you yelling at the whole reservation can hear you." Isabella's calm voice said.

"Did you know?" he was still shouting.

"Jake calm down your trembling, you're not going to phase are you?"

The bedroom door opened and Seth calmly walked in and took the phone off a confused Heathcliff.

"Jake?"

"You fucker you knew I wouldn't allow this. Why didn't you tell me that you worked with a leech?"

"Because I knew you wouldn't let Heath move here Jake and Jasper is my imprint." Seth pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Damn straight I wouldn't allow it. I'm coming to collect my son." the phone went dead.

Seth sighed and threw the phone on the bed. He knew he should have told Jacob about Jasper but he wanted to have his nephew come stay with him. He had missed out on so much after leaving his family and friends behind. Of course he told Jacob he was gay and that was the reason he left La-Push the small tribe was not known for its tolerance against gay people. Nobody knew that he was gay although him and Brady fooled around a couple of times until they joined the pack. Thankfully they both were able to hide that fact from the pack, knowing it wouldn't go down well among their pack brothers.

"Seth is everything okay?" Heathcliff asked putting his hand on his uncle's arm.

"Um. To be honest I'm not sure. Your dad isn't very happy with me at the moment. Guess I should've told him about Jazz."

"I'm sorry I didn't know it was a secret."

"Don't blame yourself kid. It's my fault. Your father and Jasper don't have the best history. I knew he would find out eventually."

The phone rang again before Seth could get a word in edgeways Bella's voice could be heard. "Start talking Seth and please tell me it's not Jasper Hale." she snapped.

"I can't Bell's I'm sorry."

"How could you Seth. That leech is not safe and you allow **my** son into his home. Are you crazy."

"That leech happens to be my imprint Bella and he is in complete control of his thrist. He wou…"

"MY SON SETH!"

"Bella, Heath is safe I.."

"We're coming to New York. Put my son on the line now." she growled.

Seth handed the phone to Heathcliff and left the bedroom closing the door behind him softly.

"Mom, what's going on?"

"Son I want you to listen to me very carefully." Bella said as calmly as she could. "I want you to pack some of your clothes and call a taxi. I want you to go to the Knight's Inn there will be a room booked for you. Can you do that?"

"Mom what no." Heathcliff shouted. "I'm fine here. I love staying with Uncle Seth and Jasper."

"Heathcliff Seth Black this isn't up for debate do as I say." she snapped.

Heathcliff knew not to argue with his mother when she used that tone with him. "Yes ma'am." he sighed getting off the bed and going to the closest to get his overnight back.

"Your father and I will be on the next available flight and will call you when we land." With that Isabella ended the call.

* * *

Jasper held his mate in his arms. They knew this could have been a possibility and had spent many hours debating whether to tell Jacob or not. In the end they decided against it and hoped that Jasper's lack of presence would mean that Heathcliff didn't mention him to his parents. However both Seth and Jasper had been busy not giving the boy as much of their time as they would have liked.

Because of the alpha order Seth wasn't actually allowed to tell Heathcliff anything about himself or about vampires. The shifter was saddened that Jacob and Bella didn't trust him enough to know that his imprint wouldn't hurt their son. Jasper hadn't had any problem's in years the last one being Bella herself on her birthday when he was already thirsty.

"They'll never speak to me again." he sighed pulling back and wiping his tears.

"Darlin' you know that is not true. Jacob is mad now but once he settles down and you two have a good talk I'm sure he will understand. I'm just sorry I'm the cause of your pain right now."

"Jazz it's not your fault. It's that pig headed friend of mine and his hatred for Edward meaning he takes it out on all of you guys. Doesn't' matter you only drink from animals. God this is so fucked up." he chuckled trying to lighten the mood in his heart.

* * *

"I'm going to fucking kill him when I get my hands on him." Jacob said throwing clothes into a bag on the bed.

"Jake please calm down I don't want you phasing again." his wife said coming and taking his large hands in her small ones.

Jacob took a few deep calming breaths and sighed bringing his wife's hands up to his lips and kissing them. His wolf was well and truly at rest. The urge to phase had left him not long after his youngest son was born. As much as he loved his wolf he loved his wife more and wanted to age alongside her. Isabella always had issues with aging and with her husband being two years younger than herself he knew he had to let his wolf go. He already looked to be in his mid twenties when he had stopped phasing so the age gap was not noticeable to anyone.

Other than his sense of smell and his ability to hear more clearly than the average human he was back to being completely human. Even his quick healing ability had gone and when he broke a finger at work a few years back he hadn't really missed it. Where it would have taken a few hours to heal now it took weeks. For the first time in a long time he had felt for his wife and son who had on too many occasions broken a bone.

"I'm fine I promise. Have you found a flight." he said stepping back and picked up his cellphone.

"Sarah is booking it for us now. She's upset and worried about Heathcliff." Jacob nodded and went back to pack his bag.

"If I sell my truck to Paul it should be enough to pay for Heath to get into the dorms like I wanted him to go to in the first place."

"I don't think Rachel will be to pleased with you if you did. She want's a holiday. Beside's you love that truck."

"Not as much as my son. Come on pack I'm going to go make sure the garage is looked after while we are away. Maybe it's time I handed more responsibility to Max anyway."

Isabella never looked back the day that her best friend imprinted on her. What she thought of love for Edward Cullen was just a infatuation for the beautiful man/boy. She hardly gave him or the rest of his family any thought, even her so called best friend Alice. The woman turned to the mirror and stared at herself. Time had been kind to her only a few laughter lines around her eyes and the odd grey hair that she quickly dyed the only signs of her aging. Her once slim build now just a little more soft. Yes all in all Isabella had done okay. She also knew no matter what her handsome husband would love her to the end of their days.

* * *

Heathcliff took one last look around the room that had been his for the last month. His books were now all packed along with the rest of his things and would collect them he supposed if he couldn't persuade his parents to let him come back to live. Hefting his school bag and a smaller bag with a few changes of clothes in it he made his way out. Seth and Jasper's office door was shut and decided he should say thanks. Knocking quietly on the door he waited a nano second before it was opened by Jasper. The young man gasped when he saw the vampire's eyes which were now almost completely black. Taking a step back he tried to speak but his voice had seemed to have left him. It wasn't until Seth gently pushed his partner out to the side that he was able to clear his head.

"I'm sorry Uncle Seth, Jasper I've got to go now. I just wanted to thank you for allowing me to stay here. I'm going to talk to my parents and see if we can sort this out."

The shifter pulled his nephew into his arms and took in his wonderful scent that reminded him so much of home.

"I'm the one that should be sorry. If I had been honest with your father in the first place." Seth sighed. "I want you to promise me Heath that no matter what your parents say, our door is always open to you. Day or night even if it's just for a chat come to us." Seth said pulling back and wiping the tears that fell from Heathcliff's eyes.

"I don't wanna leave." he sobbed again.

"We don't' want you to leave either. Why don't we go out for dinner. Then I'll drop you off at the hotel." Seth said rubbing his nephew's back.

"Thanks Seth."

Seth turned to his mate and pointed to his eyes before taking Heathcliff's bags and leading him out the house. They made their way to Seth's favorite restaurant. After ordering their meals Seth took Heathcliff's hands in his across the table.

"Your parents might tell you some things that will change the way you look at Jasper. I want you to remember the Jasper that you have gotten to know since you arrived."

"Then you tell me. Because I have nothing but respect for you both."

Seth looked at his lover. "We can't. If there was any way we could we would. For your own safety and ours."

"Are you in some kind of trouble. You're not on the witness protection programme or something are you?"

Both Jasper and Seth chuckled and shook their heads. "Nothing that dramatic I swear."

"Dad will tell me."

"Actually he isn't allowed to tell you either. Nor is your mother before you suggest she would."

"Well somebody knows and I'm going to find out." he huffed crossing his arms and for a moment looking just like his father.

"One day when you're an elder you will find out."

"Then how come you know and my parents."

Seth sighed wishing he could explain it better. The shifter smiled and leant back in his chair. "Do you remember the legends of our people?"

Heathcliff thought for a moment. Their tribe's history was steeped in legends. His grandfather along with the other elders shared stories with the kids in the tribe every year when they had a bonfire. He never really took much notice of the fable's that they spoke. Rather he was more interested in the hot dogs and playing with his cousin's. Shrugging he thanked the waitress who had brought their meal to them. She was openly flirting with Jasper who was taking no notice of her until Seth grabbed his hand and kissed it.

"Are you sure you don't want anything sir?" she asked before glaring at Seth.

"No I'm fine. I'm happy to share." Jasper said leaning into his mate and kissing his neck.

Heathcliff shook his head and dug into his pasta. The rest of the meal was general chat about school and Jasper excused himself before dessert when he his phone shrilled in his pocket. Telling Seth he would find his own way home. After a long goodbye the Quileute men were left alone.

"So any hot guys at school?" Seth asked as he dug into his apple pie.

Heathcliff snorted. "Only every third person. Not that it matters nobody looks at me unless I trip over or drop my books."

"So your mother." Seth snorted.

"There is this one guy." the young man blushed.

Seth dropped his spoon and looked at his nephew his cheeks flamed. "And?"

"And nothing. He's just really…."

"Spank bank material." Seth said grinning.

"Oh god! Yeah he so is." Heathcliff giggled.

"So why don't you ask him out for coffee."

"Because he is way out of my league even if he is gay."

"How do you know that. Heath you don't give yourself enough credit. Your a handsome guy and anyone would be lucky to know you. So tell me about him?"

"He's in my classic's class. I've only seen his face a few times. He has the most amazing eyes sort of amber."

Seth dropped his spoon his mouth open showing his mushed up food. Heathcliff leaned over and closed his mouth. The shifter shook his head and picked up his spoon again.

"Anyway as I was saying. His hair is just amazing and would love to run my fingers through it."

"Let me guess that just fucked look." Seth groaned.

"Yeah how did you know. Do you know him?"

Seth shook his head and called the waitress over asking for the bill. Heathcliff quickly shoveled the rest of his desert down and stood up. Seth grabbed his arm and lead him out the door not once letting him go until they reached his truck.

"Whatever you do don't approach that guy. I lied I do know him and he is dangerous." Seth growled.

"What? You're as bad as my parents. I'll find my own way to the hotel uncle Seth."

"Heathcliff don't be stupid it's miles away and besides you don't know the address." Seth said pushing the man into the truck.

"How the hell you do know where I'm staying. I've never told you." Seth shook his head.

"Your mother called and told me." he lied.

 **TBC**

 **So not happy with this chapter. I don't know maybe I'm losing my love or writing at the moment. :(**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. So here is another story. I've decided that updating my stories are going to slow down because not many are bothering reading let alone reviewing. :(**

 **So I've got in my head a number and when I reach that many reviews I will post again. I'm not been a bitch I'm being realistic. This chapter alone took me half a day and yes it's for me but I share it with you guys. So a little love would be appreciated.**

 **I own nothing.**

Chapter 5

Heathcliff threw his bags on the floor looking around the small room. There was just two double size beds a desk and a television. Connected was a small bathroom. His bedroom was bigger at Jasper's and not much bigger than his and Ephraim's room back home. Pulling out his cell phone he called his brother. Normally he turned to his mother when his father was being unreasonable but right now both his parents were.

" _Hey you've reached Ephraim. I can't take your call right now. Leave me your number and I'll get back to you when I can."_

" _Eph its Heath. Mom and dad are trying to make me move all cos dad doesn't like Jasper. Dude you gotta help me out... I'm calling in my favor."_ Heathcliff ended the call and threw himself on the bed. It was late already and he still had classes the next day.

* * *

Ephraim Black waved to his band mates as he staggered out the door a easy pick up in his arms. Ever since they had left La-Push the band had gotten itself groupies. Where the band went so did they. Ephraim wondered why these rich kids parents allowed them to do it but he was happy they did. He always had a bed to sleep in courtesy of them. One girl even managed to keep him interested for a few months but when she started getting jealous of him talking to real fans he blew her off. Three days later he was onto his next one.

"You sounded great tonight."

"Don't I always Kell's?"

"My name is Kendra."

"I knew that."

"Asshole. Niki warned me about you." she pushed him away from her and hailed a taxi.

"Hey where you going?"

"Not where you are." she jumped in the cab and left him swaying on the side of the road.

"Well shit." he chuckled to himself. "Probably got crabs anyway," he yelled at the departing cab.

Ephraim was getting sick of being on the road. He missed his family not that he would ever admit it to himself. Day after day they were on the road and night after night playing some seedy club. Whatever the band earned they spent it on drugs or booze. If it hadn't been for his baby brother Ephraim would be probably dead. He stopped taking drugs a couple of years back and even though he tried to stop his band mates they wouldn't listen. The band was slowly falling apart and there wasn't anything he could do about it.

"Fuck," he said trying to remember where the rest of the band were staying.

Dreams of making it big had started out great but as time went on they seemed to have lost their chance of getting noticed. Sure people were loving them on Youtube but that wasn't making them any money. Not now anyway in the beginning it brought fans to the gigs but they were now few and far between. Ephraim was going to quit the band when they got to New York and try and go solo. He was the voice of the band and hoped to find a decent manager not the small town hick one they had.

He had the bands fee, getting paid in cash from door sales that night. It wasn't much but it was enough to get him a hotel for the night at least. Walking a few more blocks he came across a seedy looking motel and booked himself a room. The guy didn't ask questions and suggested he didn't sleep without both eyes closed, when he saw the wad of cash Ephraim had on him. He may have been a rez boy but he wasn't stupid. He could look after himself and knew when to listen to people when he had to.

The room smelt of stale smoke and god knows what. Looking at the bed he stripped it and flipped the mattress over before laying down. Next door he could hear a couple going for it and would have bet his savings that it was a hooker with a client. Feeling uncomfortable he turned to the side and dug his phone out of his pocket. He saw a few missed messages but didn't care. No doubt his mother was trying to contact him since he hadn't called for a couple of weeks. Not bothering to check he threw the phone beside him and let sleep take over.

* * *

Heathcliff's first class was at noon but needed to go do some study in the library. If he had been at Seth's he could have just used their computer they had given him, or Jasper's extensive library. He was just sitting down to breakfast in the shared breakfast room when his phone went off. People glared at him but he really didn't care. Especially when he saw it was his big brother.

Ephraim and Heathcliff were never really close growing up the age difference was probably the reason to start with. However over time it was obvious they had different dreams and personalities that seemed to clash. Whether the elder believed it or not he took after his father school not being his thing. Where the younger was all about school and taking after his mother in the kluz department. It was only when Ephraim came back for his first visit that they got close and the reason he was alive today.

Even though he had come home to visit his family Ephraim went out with old friends. They had a bonfire with the kids from Forks as well meaning that none of the elders would be there including his parents. Heathcliff had begged to go along with him and his parent's said he could for some unknown reason. They never let their baby go to bonfires normally. For some stupid reason they had trusted Ephraim to look after his baby brother. Just as well they did because somebody had sold him some bad crack and almost died on the beach. If it hadn't been for the kids quick thinking… well let's just say it wasn't worth thinking about. Somehow the Black kids managed to keep it from their parents and Heathcliff had promised not to tell them as long as he promised on their grandfather's grave he would never touch hard drugs again. No one swore on their grandfather's grave without meaning it and Heathcliff had dragged his brother there and made him hold his hand on the headstone and swear.

" _Eph I need your help."_

" _Why hello to you too little brother."_ Ephraim chuckled _._

" _Tell me what to do. Mom and dad are trying to ruin my life."_

" _Well what's new?"_

Ephraim listened to everything that had gone down the previous night. As always mom and dad were being overprotective or Heathcliff. Jacob had done nothing but talk highly of Seth and even though Ephraim didn't know him he liked the guy for just looking after his baby brother. Even though the older brother didn't get how a guy could like other guys he didn't care as long as they left him alone. If his brother liked taking it up the ass well good luck to him.

" _Dude they're being mom and dad."_

" _I know but Eph please. Call mom and tell her to stay at home I don't need them to come here and ruin my life."_

" _Yeah like she's going to listen to me. Your her baby."_

" _Pleaseeeeeeeeee"_

" _Fine I'll see what I can do. Give me half an hour."_

" _Thanks Eph knew I could count on you."_

" _Hey I haven't done anything yet."_

" _If anyone can make them listen it's you."_

" _Sure, whatever call you back."_

* * *

Ephraim parents had already left for New York meaning that they were out of threw his phone on the table and picked up his coffee. Sitting in Starbucks in a city he didn't know and not a clue where his band mates were he had to make a decision. None of them were answering their phones which didn't surprise him but it wasn't helping no one. They were heading out of the city today otherwise they wouldn't make their next gig.

"Fuck it." he said grabbing his phone and headed out the door.

* * *

Jacob grabbed their bags off the carousel and looked around. The flight was horrible and now he was in a city he had never been to before. Granted he hadn't been further than Seattle other than to Hawaii to visit his sister and her kids a few years back.

"This is so great. Can't believe we're in New York."

"We're not here to sightsee Bell's" Jacob chuckled.

They had managed to get open ended tickets and Jacob decided he and his wife were long overdue for a holiday so thought he would surprise her on an extended visit. Their wedding anniversary was coming up and instead of the traditional dinner for two at the shity restaurant in Forks they would dine in style. First however they had to talk to their son and Jacob needed to kick his so called best friend's ass for putting his son's life in danger.

Isabella was already on her phone texting Heathcliff. Jacob hoped they could at least get to the Inn and have a bit of time to themselves since he said he had classes till late. When someone bumped into his imprint he growled and almost punched the guy when he made eyes at her. One look from her husband and the man scampered.

"It was an accident Jake."

"Sure, sure." he huffed following her out of the airport. "Why the hell would anybody want to live around so many damn people?"

* * *

"Are we expecting a delivery?" Seth asked his lover.

"Not that I'm aware of." Jasper frowned.

Seth made his way downstairs. They had few friends and the ones they got usually called instead of just turning up. Opening the door he stood there staring at a man he knew many years ago. Or so he thought.

"Hi I'm looking for Seth Clearwater."

"Ephraim?"

"Yeah um is your father home?"

"My father has been dead since before you were born. Come in."

"Oh. How did you know my name?"

"Because you look just like your father. I'm Seth please come in."

Ephraim stepped inside the house and looked around. This was not possible. His grandfather Billy had sat him down a few days before he lost his battle with his illness and told him the legends of their people. Of course the young man had heard them before and listened half heartedly thinking Billy had finally lost the plot when he said that they were true and that his son was a shapeshifter and his mother ran with vampires.

"Would you like something to drink, eat maybe?" Seth asked not sure what to do with his alpha's son in his home.

"Yeah that would be great thanks."

The young man followed Seth through the beautiful house and found their way to a massive kitchen with all the latest gadgets that only his mother could dream about. The shifter directed him to a seat while he went and poured them both coffee. His eyes darting to Ephraim every few seconds. When he handed the coffee to the young man their fingers brushed against one another.

Ephraim lifted a eyebrow feeling the heat that Seth had. He was just about to ask if he was feeling okay when another man walked in. This one the complete opposite than the native. Seth seemed to relax and smiled sweetly at him.

"Ephriam, I want you to meet my partner Jasper. Jasper this is Ephraim, Jake and Bella's eldest son." Seth said for the benefit of their guest. Of course Jasper had heard everything that had gone on and he also held the distinctive scent of his parents mainly Jacob.

"A pleasure." Jasper said looking down at the offered hand. He quickly glanced at Seth who gave a quick nod.

Neither man was surprised when Ephraim visibly shivered. Not saying another word the young man wrapped his hand around the warm coffee cup. " _It's true."_ the thought to himself.

"So Ephraim what brings you to New York?"

"My father being a dick again."

Seth burst out laughing and shook his head. Jasper went to excuse himself saying he had work to do. However Ephraim had other ideas.

"I know what you are." Both Seth and Jasper froze. "Please don't tell me I'm wrong. You're so cold and pale, and you are so hot and look younger than me."

"I don't.."

"I said don't deny it wolf."

"Ephraim."

Ephraim held up his hand. "Billy told me everything. Told me that I was the one that had to keep the secret and make sure my son and his sons knew the truth when the time came. I thought he had finally lost his marbles, but the more I think about it the more I believe him."

"Your not scared" Jasper said.

"Should I be?"

"Not from us no." Seth said kindly.

"Didn't think so. Now we have to convince dad that."

 **TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you to all my reviewers. To guest and guest Jay I love reading your insightful reviews on this story. I hope I can make you change your mind about some of the people in the story though. It may not be just yet but hopefully. :)**

 **Remember reviews make me post faster and I'm seriously loving this story and where my characters are taking me.**

 **I own nothing :(**

Chapter 6

Heathcliff was engulfed by his mother before he had even shut the door behind him. He gently pushed her away and nodded to his father who was laying on the bed television remote in hand. Placing his bag on the floor he once again pushed his mother away excusing himself to the bathroom. Through the closed door he could hear his parents whispering to each other but he had no idea what. After several minutes he knew he couldn't delay it any longer and went out to the main room. As his mother went to pull him into her arms again the young man held up his hands.

"Enough mom." Heathcliff demanded.

"Baby?"

"I'm not a baby mom I'm nearly nineteen years old I'm not a kid anymore."

"Heathcliff Seth Black! Don't talk to your mother like that, show some respect." Jacob growled getting up to comfort his wife.

"I've done nothing but respect mom and you all my life. Yet you're here because you don't trust my judgement. I like Seth and Jasper and I loved living with them. Just because you have some history with Jazz…."

"You think you're all grown up. You have no idea what I went through to make sure my family and tribe were safe. No idea at all. People like Jasper…"

"Jake calm down."

Jacob looked down at his imprint. He hated how he wasn't allowed to tell his children what he had done. He was proud of his people and proud that he along with his pack brothers saved not only his wife but his people not once but numerous times. Not often that Jacob hated the imprint needing doing whatever his beloved wife wanted. If it had been up to him he would have told all his children and his pack's kids the truth. He hated how he himself was thrown in the deep end thinking he had lost his mind.

"Apologise to your mother."

"No! I'm sorry but I won't. You shouldn't have come here." Heathcliff cried.

Jacob pushed his wife to the side and stepped in front of his son. Towering over his youngest he could feel the fear his son had for him. Not once had he used his strength or his size to scare his kids. He most certainly did not spank his children believing that it was not called for. He never hated his dad for spanking him throughout his childhood but never saw the point in hurting his child which in turn would hurt him. Taking a deep breath he pulled Heathcliff into a bear hug. How he missed this child and yes to Jacob he was just a child their baby.

"I'm sorry son. I know we should have talked to you first but honestly I believe we have made the right decision. Jasper is a dangerous man no matter what you or Seth believe. He almost killed your mother."

"Jacob." Isabella shouted.

"He has the right to know Bella." Jacob said sighing and sitting on the bed.

"Right to know what?" Heathcliff said sitting down on the bed beside his father.

The alpha had begged his father to tell Ephriam their secret before he passed away since Isabella refused to allow him to tell his own family then insisted the rest of the pack be ordered to do the same. Billy agreed as he saw the error of the tribe elders in not sharing the information with the pack before the phased. Some of course took it better than others but his own son was rattled by the discovery of his birthright. As future alpha he had tried to bring his son up to be a leader he was destined to be. Even though he may not have shifted like himself and lived a normal life. It was why he agreed and told Ephriam everything. he could.

"It doesn't matter." Isabella glared at her husband.

"Dad?"

"I'm sorry son." Jacob got up and grabbed his wallet he needed to get out of the room and get some space between himself and his wife.

Once the door was shut Heathcliff looked at his mother who refused to look her youngest in the eye.

"Why do you do that to dad?"

"Do what?" Isabella asked confused.

"Tell him what to do all the time." Isabella went to protest only to have Heathcliff hold up his hand. "Mom I love you I really do, but you are hiding something from me. I'm legally allowed to do what I like."

"Don't you dare speak to me like that Heathcliff."

"Like what mom? Like I'm an independant person. I've done nothing but respect you and dad all my life and now it's your turn to show me some respect as well. And while you're at it show some to dad. I'm going to go find dad." he said grabbing his jacket and headed out the door.

Heathcliff didn't have to go far to find his father. Jacob was sitting at the bar in the lobby. The young man sat beside his father and ordered himself a coke. Jacob looked at his son and smiled.

"You know we only do it because we love you right?"

"I know dad."

"Give me another one." Jacob said as the bartender came back with Heathcliff's order.

Jacob hardly drunk beer let alone whiskey he was drinking now. Everyone had their secrets and Jacob had one that only two people knew and his dead father was one of them. Not even his beloved wife knew and it would remain that way taking it to the grave with him. Now the kids had left home Jacob felt lost. His life revolved around them and Isabella. Gone were the days of taking Ephraim to soccer or Heathcliff to the hospital. Now it was just him and Isabella.

"How is Seth?"

"Hot." Heathcliff admitted with a chuckle and a blush.

Jacob boomed out a laugh. Seth was good looking no one could deny that. The alpha wondered if he still used his puppy eyes to get away with things he shouldn't. Many times the pack bitched about the young cub getting away with murder. However one look at him batting his long lashes and cute face and they would forget why they were mad at him as well. Jacob doubted very much that Jasper had as much power over him as Isabella had on himself.

"Dad why do you let mom control you?"

"I don't." Jacob said taking another sip of his drink.

"Yeah you do. I never noticed it until a few years ago. Remember when I went on that exchange for a week in Forks while you had one of the kids at our house." Jacob nodded.

He and Isabella freaked when they saw a emo looking kid standing at their door with makeup on and dyed hair. The wolf feared his son would come back looking just as bad and have some piercings. Turned out the kid whose name he had forgotten was pretty awesome and the pair got along just fine finding interest in cars. He regretted that he never kept in touch with the boy.

"Anyway it was then dad. Mom has like this leash around your neck."

"You shouldn't speak to me like this son." Jacob growled.

"I know. Just thought I would say my peace. Now can we talk about me living with Seth and Jasper."

"Nothing to say. I've made up my mind."

Heathcliff sighed. "Did Jasper really try to kill mom?"

"Yes."

"He doesn't look like a murder to me. He has been nothing but kind to me."

"Yeah well looks can be deceiving and you best well remember that son."

"Do you honestly believe Seth would let him hurt me?"

It was the former shifters turn to sigh. "He wouldn't have much choice son. He would do anything in his power to keep you safe. I know that. Seth is my best friend and I know he loves you like one of his own." Jacob swallowed hard trying to keep the tears at bay. He missed his friend so much it hurt.

* * *

Ephraim leaned back from Jasper. "Okay now I understand why dad is a bit upset. You tried to eat my mother."

"I have better control now."

"Yeah but still my mom."

"Eph, Jasper will never forgive himself for his moment of weakness. Her blood draws in vampires. Even Carlisle found her blood enticing."

"Wait, Carlisle, isn't he the doctor or something?"

"He is and never tasted human blood in his life. Just like my adopted sister Rosalie. We aren't all bad people. Do you know how many vampires are in this city alone?" Jasper asked. Ephraim shook his head.

"Come on let's go for a walk." Jasper looked at his mate who nodded knowing where they were going.

When Jasper turned to lock the door Seth spoke without Ephraim noticing. "You think this is a good idea Jazz. What if they try to hurt him?"

"Because he smells disgusting. No one would even try to get close to him."

"What you think he will shift?"

"I doubt it. I feel no extra emotions coming from him."

Unlike with a normal human's, shifters had two emotions that of their human self and that of their wolf. Seth's wolf was much calmer than the average wolf. In fact he was rather docile unless he felt threatened. The shifter seemed satisfied but knew he would be on full alert in case his mate was wrong.

* * *

As soon as the threesome stepped through the door all eyes turned to them. Ephraim had been in some seedy places but this topped the lot. Jasper went to the bar and ordered two beers. The bartender glared with his bright red eyes but did as he was asked and put two bottles down on the counter. Someone stepped up behind him and clasped him on the shoulder.

"You are killing my business man. Why you bring dogs in with you?"

"Peter you know Seth is going to kick your ass for calling him a dog don't you?" Jasper chuckled allowing his friend to pull him into a hug.

"Better than calling him mongrel."

Jasper picked up the bottles and headed towards his mate and Ephraim who was watching everyone with interest.

"Pete this is Ephraim Black Eph this is my best friend Peter, we were brothers in arms many centuries ago."

Ephraim held out his hand and shook the cold hand. He couldn't take his eyes off the red eyes that were staring back at him. Giving a shiver he pressed himself closer to Seth's warmth. Jasper was glad to see and feel that the young man felt fear.

"Relax kid you smell disgusting." Peter said pulling Seth up and embracing him as well. "Hello pup it's been too long."

"Well I would invite you and Charlotte around for dinner sometime but I would kinda have to kill you." Seth chuckled.

Pete slapped him on the back and sat down across from the three men. Ten years ago he and Charlotte decided that travelling was getting tedious and wanted to settle down. They fell in love with New York and the many variety of snacks. It was Peter's idea that they open a bar where not only humans could come but also vampires. Rule was they weren't allowed to touch the clientele until they were at least a block away after they had spent their hard earned cash.

Over the decades Jasper had tried to get him and his wife to change their diet to animal blood but neither Charlotte nor himself had any desire. He owed his friend his life and would do almost anything for him. Almost being the operative word.

"Charlotte will be sad she missed you. She decided to go hunting further afield. So care to explain why you brought a puppy into my bar?"

"He is my alpha's son. I thought it was about time he began to understand his heritage." Seth said sipping his beer.

"You're playing a dangerous game my friends." He looked at Ephraim and looked him directly in the eye. "This is the only time you will come into my bar. I cannot assure your safety after today. Seth may have Jasper to protect him but you. Your open fodder." Peter stood up and nodded to the threesome before heading back to the game of pool he had been playing.

"Jesus he is creepy."

Peter turned around and laughed before winking at Ephraim as he licked his lips. "Come on we don't want to out stay our welcome." Jasper said standing up. Both Ephraim and Seth knocked back their beer not wanting to waste it.

"How many were in there. I saw five."

"There were twenty seven not counting Peter." Seth said wrinkling his nose. He hated going to Peter's bar and kept well away when he could. He was in no danger as the vampires knew he was as dangerous as them if not more.

"Okay now I'm beginning to understand mom and dad a bit more." he admitted.

"Eph didn't you hear Peter. You stink to our kind. We don't have any wish to drain you of your blood. Heathcliff smells just as strongly as you do. Your father certainly has given you boys his genes. Which will protect you like nothing else."

"Did you feel different in there. Like something wanted to get out?" Seth asked.

"Other than me wanting to crap myself nope." Ephraim chuckled.

Seth sniggered while his mate wrinkled his nose in disgust. The human needs were something he didn't miss.

"Come on I want you to meet one more person then we will go eat." Jasper said.

They hailed a cab and made their way to the opposite end of the city. Seth pointed out different area's and were the best bars were and so on. Ephraim soaked it all up and was yet to tell his dad's best friend that he wanted to stay in the city and try make it big. They stood in front of a impressive apartment complex. Seth tensed and let out a growl that even Ephraim could hear. Jasper sighed and took his lovers hand in his before kissing it.

"Baby you have to let the past go. Edward accepts you as my mate and it's time you let the pass go."

"What the hell, Are you saying we are meeting another leech? I mean vampire. Sorry Jasper no offence."

"None taken your father has called me much worse. My brother Edward lives here I want you to meet him and I want my beloved to accept him as well."

"Good luck with that." Ephraim didn't need Jasper's talent to see that Seth was not happy. His whole body tense and trembling. The young man wondered what their history was.

They were let up to Edward's apartment. The door was open before Jasper could even take his lovers trembling hand.

"Jasper, Seth." Edward's eyes darted to Ephraim and stared at him without blinking making the young man feel almost violated.

"Cullen." Seth snarled.

"Come in. What do I owe this pleasure or should I say displeasure." he said directing the last part at Seth.

"Why are you asking when you already know leech. Ephraim, Edward here is a mind rapist he can read your every thought."

"Seth behave." Jasper sighed.

"Since he knows why we are here care to share with me and my nephew?" Seth snapped.

"Wait a second. Your Edward Cullen the dude that my mom dated before she hooked up with my dad?"

"Yes I am. And if it wasn't for your father your mother would…"

"Be dead." Seth snarled.

"But, but, you're a vampire."

"I never wished for Bella to become one of us Seth as well you know. She made her choice and chose Jacob Black."

"Your a vampire. Oh my god did my mom know what you are?"

"Yes she did."

"Crazy bitch." Ephraim sighed.

"I'm hearing you. Again why are we here Jasper?" Seth asked

"I think it's about time you two buried the hatchet."

Seth ran his hand down his face. To this day his lover didn't know why he hated Edward so much. At the time Seth was only 14 and not even a shifter. He was coming to accept his sexuality. It was no secret that Edward knew Seth had a massive crush on Jacob. Not knowing that Edward could read minds he had seen something that could make the young boys life a living hell. The day that Seth phased Edward threatened to spill the beans. When Jacob imprinted on Isabella and chose the wolf over himself he threatened to tell Isabella. If Seth hadn't had done what he asked he could have lost his best friend as well.

"I would never had betrayed you Seth. You were one of my closest friends. The only one that didn't care what I was."

"I was fourteen Edward fucking fourteen."

"I know and I'm sorry. If I could take it back I would, but I can't."

Jasper could feel the fear and anger coming from his mate, and the sadness of his brother. He sent calming waves over the pair only for Seth to growl.

"I'll meet you at home I need some air." Seth left before his lover could stop him.

"What the hell happened?" Ephraim asked.

"Like I said I will never betray Seth or his family. I'm sorry Jasper but I think you should leave."

Jasper sighed but agreed. "He'll come around eventually."

"I doubt that. I really hurt him." Edward said. "It was nice meeting you Ephraim. I'm sorry it wasn't under better circumstances. You really do look like your father."

 **TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**This whole story is dedicated to my friend She Whispers who lost her fight with cancer a few days ago. :'( RIP my friend.**

 **For those who have been following her stories I'm happy to say I've been given the honor of taking what she has already written and maybe one day I will repost them and finish them. Who knows but at this point in time I can't with my own stories.**

Chapter 7

Jacob smiled down at his sleeping wife. She was just as beautiful as the day he met her. Why she picked him over Cullen he never knew but was grateful every day that she had. Together they had four great kids and that no matter what they were proud to call theirs. Of course they had their ups and downs what couple didn't. Even with the imprint it wasn't meant to say everything was perfect. He missed the kids and now knew that coming to New York was a mistake. Even though he still didn't want Heathcliff to live with a leech he knew he couldn't dictate his life for him and he trusted his best friend.

Stripping down to his boxers he climbed into bed. Heathcliff was having a shower and knowing him it would be a good half an hour to an hour before he came out. Isabella naturally curled her body around her husband's. Even though he didn't have the high temperature anymore she loved his warm body. Reaching for his phone he opened the gallery and skimmed through the photos until he came to the one he was looking for.

Smiling he let his mind wander to the day it was taken.

 _Sam had finally given Jacob the go ahead to go see his best friend. He had only been a shifter for two weeks, but it had been the longest that he hadn't seen Seth and he missed him greatly. All hopes had been dashed when Sam explained that Seth was to young to join the pack at only fourteen. In a way he was glad that his friend wouldn't be seeing the dangers that he and the rest of the shifters were dealing with, yet at the same time imagined that his friend would love everything about it. Getting to the Clearwaters he knocked on the door._

" _Jake good to see you. Seth is in his room." Sue said stepping aside and letting him in._

" _Thanks Sue." Jacob ran up the stairs three at a time._

 _Seth was sitting at his computer doing some school assignment. Even though Jacob was still at school he didn't think he would be going back anytime soon. The others in the pack had left and Sam had given up his dream of heading to college the moment he phased._

" _Are you watching porn again?" Jacob asked laughing as Seth jumped and looked guilty as sin._

" _Jake!" Seth stood and hugged his friend. "Where have you been. I thought you were angry at me. You're not right?"_

" _Never mad at you. Nah just some stuff going on."_

" _What, steroids? Look at you man geez and what's with the hair?"_

" _Nope just being working out a lot I guess." Jacob ran his hands through his now short hair. "Felt like a change." he shrugged before throwing himself on the bed which he had slept in many time growing up._

 _Seth sat down only for Jacob to pull him down beside him both looking up at the ceiling. When they were younger they would stay up late and talked about anything and everything. Each knew the others deepest darkest secret. Well almost. Seth still hadn't told Jake he was gay and wondered if he ever would._

" _So you miss me?"_

" _Of course." Seth sighed and rolled to his side worried that his friend would notice the growing problem in his pants._

 _To Seth, Jacob was hot before he shifted and even though he wasn't one for liking people for their looks he couldn't deny that his best friend was spank bank material. Jacob turned so they were both facing each other only inches away from one another. Both boys could feel the hot breath of the other. Seth reached out and ran his fingers through Jacob's hair. The wolf almost purred at the contact. Being a wolf meant that touch was a trigger for happiness or so it felt like to Jake. He wasn't a huge touchy feely kinda guy until he shifted. However now he loved it more than he could imagine._

" _It suits you." Seth said smiling. "Maybe I should do something with mine?"_

" _Nah yours looks good how it is. All the girls think you're cute."_

" _I don't' wanna be cute to girls."_

" _Why the hell not? Don't' tell me you're going to wait until you get to something."_

" _No, yeah maybe. I don't know. But I'm not cute."_

" _Sure whatever. If I was a girl I would think your cute and would date you." Jacob poked out his tongue and wiggled it around._

" _Eww gross."_

" _Come on Seth I know you want me to kiss you and all your cuteness." Jacob said laughing._

" _Would you?"_

" _Would I what?"_

" _Kiss me?"_

" _Sure if I was a girl. But let's face it I'm all man." Jacob flexed his muscle to prove his point._

" _What if I was a girl would you let me kiss you?"_

" _Seth what the hell are we talking about kissing for?"_

" _Nothing doesn't matter. So where have you been really? I heard you joined Sam's gang. Please tell me you haven't."_

 _Jacob laid on his back again. "Sam's a good guy. He's been helping me get through stuff."_

 _Seth reached over and grabbed his phone and held it above them. Smiling to the camera they started making funny faces. Laughing and giggling like when they were young. The last one they took they were cheek to cheek. Sighing Seth dropped the phone the battery going flat. Turning to face his friend his lips brushed his cheek. Jake turned to say something and before either of them knew it they were kissing._

 _At first it was just lips on lips however soon Jacob found himself on his back with his best friend on top of him. When Seth's tongue ran along his closed lips Jacob opened his mouth and soon they were fighting for dominance. The shifter wrapped his arms around Seth's slender frame pulling him even closer. It was only when he felt himself grinding against Seth that he pushed his friend off. And jumped off the bed._

" _What the hell Seth." he said wiping his mouth as though Seth tasted disgusting._

" _Sorry I got carried away. Please don't' hate me Jake you're my best friend."_

" _Yeah friend Seth I'm not gay. I'll see you later." he said heading out the door as though he was on fire._

 _Three days later Jacob was working on his car when Seth turned up. Looking up from under the bonnet the shifter quickly looked away. "I'm busy what do you want Seth?"_

" _I want to apologize again Jake. Please don't be mad at me. It was a mistake and I promise it will never happen again." Seth stood hands in his pocket his feet kicking the dirt floor chewing his lower lip._

 _Jacob grabbed a rag and wiped his hands before walking closer to him. Seth stepped back fearing that his friend would punch him in the face._

" _I should be sorry. Did I send mixed messages or something?"_

" _What no. Nothing like that."_

" _Then why did you kiss me?"_

" _I don't know. I wanted to… I've never kissed anyone before."_

" _So you thought you would kiss me?"_

" _I guess." Seth shrugged._

" _And?"_

" _And what?"_

" _Was it good? I mean you know did you enjoy it?"_

 _Seth nodded. "What about you?"_

 _Jacob stepped closer and cupped the boy by the back of the neck and leaned forward. Just as they were about to lock lips again Bella's old truck pulled up outside. Both boys jumped apart Jacob going back to under the bonnet and picking up a wrench. Isabella walked in and Seth said a quick hello before racing out the door. If he had stayed a few minutes later he would have seen his best friend imprint on her._

"You going to talk to him while we're here?" Bella asked.

She had felt her husband get into the bed and tried to get back to sleep however the light from the phone wouldn't allow it. Through hooded eyes she watched as he flicked through the hundreds of photos he had on his phone skipped all the ones of her and the kids and stopping at the same photo they had in their bedroom along with one of the whole family and pack. She knew the boys were close of course because of their parents being friends with her dad. Seth was good to Jake and the same the other way around. They had a friendship that many were jealous of. They seemed to know what the other was thinking with just a look.

Jacob was devastated when Seth ran away without telling him why. Even his friendship with Embry and Quil didn't seem to help him get over his loss. If it hadn't been for Seth calling after Billy died Isabella wondered if her husband would ever have gotten on with life. For that alone she would always be indebted to Seth.

"Nah, yeah, maybe. I'll see." Jacob pulled his wife closer and kissed her deeply. His erection pressed against her thigh.

"Jake, our son is in the other room and will be out any second."

"Come on just a quicky." he chuckled running his hand up her inner thigh.

"Gross if you two are going to do that I'm leaving." Heathcliff growled throwing his dirty washing in the corner before sliding into his bed. "And don't try it while I'm asleep."

"Hey I paid for this room."

"Yeah well your son is in it."

"Fine I'm going to go shower." Jacob got up adjusting himself before grabbing clean boxers from the suitcase.

"Careful dad you might poke someone's eye out with that." Heathcliff ducked when his father picked up the bible that was sitting on the small table and threw it at his son. "Make sure you rinse the shower out when your done old man."

"Sure, sure."

Isabella rolled to her side facing away from her son. It had been so long since Jake had been able to get hard. She hoped that with the small break away he would be able to relax and give her some of his attention that she missed dearly. When they had first gotten together they couldn't keep their hands off each other and Jacob was an amazing lover making sure she was always satisfied. She never had to fake an orgasm he was that good even when he had been patrolling coming home exhausted. She saw Jacob hadn't switched his phone off and picked it up off the side table. They looked so happy in that photo. She went to turn it off and accidently went to the next photo. She gasped at what she saw. It took her several minutes to finally close it and wiped away the silent tears.

' _How did I not know'_ she wondered to herself.

 **TBC**

 _ **Okay so there you have it. Were you expecting that? Please give me some love.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys here is another chapter. NOW to those who have reviewed saying that they are not happy with Jacob being gay WTF nobody said he was gay. Seth kissed him once. Do you know if Jacob was going to kiss Seth in the garage. NO YOU DON'T. Get over it and as for the comment about Jasper and Edward turning gay please you are reading a story about two openly gay boys, have you not heard of bisexual's?**

 **If you don't like this story or the way it is going please stop reading. I write these stories for myself and won't change them for a few of you. Sorry to those who are enjoying this story so far and maybe this has ruined it for you but I can't respond to guest reviews so have to have my little bitch on here.**

 **I own nothing but Heathcliff.**

Chapter 8

Heathcliff was looking at the board where students put ads up for roommates. He sighed as all of them were either to expensive or to far out of the city for him. He was just turning away when he bumped into the stunning redhead he had in his Classic Studies class.

"Sorry."

"No worries I should have not stepped so close. I'm Edward Masen by the way." the man held out his hand.

"Heathcliff Black but my friends call me Heath." the younger man blushed.

"You're in my Classic's class right?"

"Yeah. I'm really enjoying the class although it's kicking my butt."

"Sorry to hear that. If you need any help I'll be happy to help. Professor Keetley is a great teacher even if he goes a bit fast." Edward had turned and pinned a small card to the notice board.

"Um don't suppose you would let me take a look at the room. I can't stay where I am." Heathcliff said reading the neatly written card.

He couldn't believe his luck that he was here when the handsome man had put an ad up for a roommate. It was in the right area of town and surprisingly cheap. Edward of course had heard the young boys desperation for a room because of his father's prejudice against Jasper. Hopefully using his birth name Jacob and Isabella wouldn't put two and two together.

"Well I would prefer someone I know. My parents bought me the apartment and as much as I love it I'm lonely. Why don't you let me buy you a coffee and talk and if we get on we could go from there. Maybe after classes I can take you over to have a look."

"Sounds great." Heathcliff beamed.

Edward unpinned the card and ripped it up. Taking Heathcliff's elbow he directed him towards the campus cafe where they could talk. The younger man shivered at the touch but didn't pull away. Thankfully the day was gloomy as Heathcliff made for a free table by the window looking over the campus. Edward insisted that he paid and took his new friends order. By time he got back with coffee and a doughnut hoping the young man liked sweet treats he sat down and wrapped his hands around the plastic coffee cup.

"Thanks." Heathcliff said putting his phone back in his pocket.

The young Black had texted his mother saying he would be late home as he was going to check out a room. When he had left his father was all but ready to jump his wife. Heathcliff couldn't get out of there quick enough and didn't wait for their breakfast to arrive saying he wasn't hungry when his mother tried to call him back. The last thing he saw was Jacob's large hand squeezing his mother's breast.

"I bought you this. Thought you looked a little hungry." Edward smiled pushing the bag closer to the younger.

"You didn't have to." Heathcliff said licking his lips. His stomach rumbled at the smell of the sweet treat. Taking a bite he moaned at the delicious sugar rush.

"So Heathcliff tell me about yourself." Edward encouraged.

"Heath please my mother is the only one that calls me by my full name."

"Very well Heath." Edward smiled making the young man blush. It reminded the vampire so much of his mother.

"Not much to tell. As you know it's my first year having graduated from High school back in La-Push. I have two older brothers and one a sister who is a twin.

"You mentioned your mother what about your father?"

"Yeah my dad is awesome. Him and mom are here in New York at the moment actually. I had to get out of the hotel quickly this morning hence why I didn't have time to eat. They are so in love those two."

"I'm glad to hear that. Not many people have happy marriages." Heathcliff raised an eyebrow.

"I'm lucky to My parents have been married forever and so has my older brother and his wife. I've got got two older brothers and a younger sister. Well two sisters if you count Emmett's wife Rosalie."

The two sat and talked and agreed to meet up at the end of class so Heathcliff could see the apartment. Seth was right he shouldn't jump to conclusions about people. Edward was friendly and even though he had seen him make a fool of himself several times didn't seem to mind that he could trip over his own two feet. He also didn't miss the fact that women were openly admiring his new friend with lust filled eyes and even a few guys. Heathcliff decided early on that he needed to be honest with Edward and tell him that he was indeed gay. The redhead didn't seem phased and assured the young man he had no issues with that and still wanted him to come see the room.

* * *

Jacob rolled off his wife after making love to her for the third time that day. Being away from the rez and the pressures had given the alpha a new lease on life. He had seriously been thinking about going to the doctor month's ago until he had gone and seen his former alpha who told him that it was probably just the stress getting to him and to give it sometime. He himself had gone through the same thing just before he handed the pack over to Jacob, and pointed out that the shifter had even bigger problems other than a pack to lead now it was a tribe and his employees.

Bella stretched like a cat beside her husband. All thoughts of the photo of her and Jacob sleeping on the couch at what look like Sam's went out the window. She hadn't forgotten it but she wasn't going to ruin their few days break. What she didn't know what that if she had scrolled through the rest of the photos she would have seen that the whole pack had indeed been a sleep and Quil and Embry were sharing the other couch while Paul and Seth were cuddled up on the floor. Emily had taken them and the wolf had never bothered to delete them liking the memory of just how close he and his pack brother and sisters were.

"We should shower." Jacob signed looking at his watch.

"We still have a few hours till Heathcliff finishes classes." Jacob growled and rolled on top of his wife pushing his already hard cock back inside her wet heat.

There was a knock at the door. Both tried to ignore it thinking it was housecleaning even though they had the do not disturb sign on the door.

"Come on mom and dad I can hear you." Ephraim shouted.

Isabella pushed her husband off and grabbed her dressing gown. Jacob rolled over and covered himself with a sheet. Grumbling about his son's timing. Bella cringed when she felt her husbands seaman running down her leg.

"Get the door I'm going to clean up." Isabella hissed going straight to the bathroom.

Jacob pulled the sheet around him and went to the door. "Hey dad." Ephraim wrinkled his nose and pushed past his father.

"What are you doing here I thought you weren't due here for another month or so?" Jacob said going and pulling out some briefs and jeans long gone were the days were he would go commando in case he phased unexpectedly or he wolfed it to get somewhere.

"We were but the band's split. Besides Heath called me and told me what you and mom were doing." Heathcliff went to the large glass door and opened it letting fresh city air in to get rid of the scent of sex.

"He did, did he?" Jacob couldn't help but smile.

Ephraim was a good kid deep down and even though he had given himself and his mother a rough time of it he was loyal to his brothers and sister. Of course Jacob knew about the drug overdose and kept an eye on his sons after that. He also knew he had to let him make his own mistakes and would be there if he needed him.

"I know what you were dad. I spoke to Seth and met Jasper who by the way is awesome."

"He told you?" Jacob said grabbing his oldest son's arm.

"No granddad Billy did." Heathcliff said going to the trolley that still had slices of watermelon on it.

"Of course he would." Jacob snorted.

"Ephraim." Isabella came out and hugged her son her hair still wet from her quick shower.

"Hey mom. Sorry to disturb you and dad's hanky panky." he said pushing his mom back and kissing her forehead.

His mother blushed and slapped her son's shoulder. The boy laughed making his father join in at his wife's reaction. Even after all these years the thought of the kids knowing they had sex troubled his imprint and would always make sure she kept quiet or the kids were out of the house. The former shifter always made it his mission to make her scream his name when he made her come.

"Jacob don't encourage him."

"Sorry dear." Jacob said wrapping his arms around his wife and nuzzling her neck taking in her perfect scent. "Anyway you were saying you spoke to Seth and Jasper."

"Yeah they asked me to come talk to you and invite you guys for dinner. Relax mom it's at a restaurant Jasper promises me he has better control of his bloodlust." He quickly added seeing his mother pale before him.

"I don't know what do you think Jake?" she looked at her husband. She liked Jasper and the other Cullen's although she didn't speak to them didn't mean she didn't think about them especially Alice and Edward.

"I can't see why not." Jacob squeezed his wife in reassurance. "It would be great to catch up with Seth. Where is Heath anyway shouldn't he be back by now?"

Isabella went and got her phone to text her son. Reading the missed messages she looked at her husband. "Says he is going to be late but will be back for dinner. Shall I tell him to meet us there?"

"He might want to change it's a flash restaurant according to Seth."

"Alright I'll let him know what time do we meet you there?" Isabella as fingers posed over the screen.

"Eight. I better go Seth promised to introduce me to a record producer he knows." Ephraim kissed his mother's cheek and hugged his father before he left.

"I have nothing to wear." Isabella went to their suitcase and started rummaging through. Jacob rolled his eyes. His wife was beautiful enough she didn't need flash clothes.

"Well since we have a few hours why don't I take you shopping and buy you a new dress. An early birthday present." he said going and picking out Isabella's usual jeans and t-shirt.

"I don't know can we afford it?"

"It's one dress Bells' I think I can stretch the budget that far and besides if Heathcliff wants I guess he can go stay with Seth again and that will save us a few bucks." Jacob said heading to the bathroom. "Give me ten minutes and will go make my girl prettier than all the girls in New York." he swatted her bum making her giggle.

 **TBC**

 **Any flamers will be laughed at and or deleted from now on.**


End file.
